Partners for Life
by WilSon98
Summary: Just a thought of how Will and Sonny will both end up together with Arianna Grace in their lives as a happy family.
1. Chapter 1

After waiting for hours, Will was finally carrying Arianna Grace in his arms. He never thought that something like this would ever happen. Will had never been this happy in his life. He held her close to his heartnot wanting that moment to fade away. Beside him, he felt the warmth of Sonny's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"We made it this far together. She is going to have an amazing life." Sonny had said a few months ago. Now, they were sitting in the waiting room by themselves,after Will had told his parents that they didn't have to stay, because they were going home soon. They didn't stay long. They congratulated them both before they each went their separate ways.

Sitting there, Will looked back to his past. Of all the things that he went through, he didn't think that he would make it this far. Especially with Sonny. Without him, he wouldn't have had the courage to go through it. And he knew that he couldn't do it all on his own. Sonny would definitely not let Will go through it alone.

Last week, Will cried an endless amount of tears when Sonny proposed to him. His words choked in his throat, he tried swallowing the lump that formed. The way Sonny looked that night, Will could barely get any words out. Sonny was nervous and Will could tell. Sonny tried his best to propose the way he thought it out. It didn't come out the way he wanted it to, but he managed to do it without crying himself. Will could tell that Sonny was scared and nervous about something, but Will managed to say the right words to gently calm him down.

"Will, the first day I met you, I knew I wanted to be friends with you. And your friendship meant a lot to me. And it still does. I know it took some time for you to come out, and I was there by your side the whole way, and I didn't push you. But when you did, it brought us closer. Will, you stole my heart that day I fell in love with you. The one thing I know, is that no one will ever get between us. Not Brian, or Nick, or anyone else. No one compares to you will. We have gotten closer and stronger everyday. And I promise you, that I will never hurt you. You have given me someone to love. And you have given me your heart. There's nothing I'd love more than to be with you and Arianna Grace." Sonny went down on one knee and took a small box from his pocket, and looked into his eyes.

"Marry me?" Will already had tears in his eyes the second Sonny had started talking. It took Will a while to finally get the words in his mouth. He felt that heaviness in his throat and his chest managed to disappear. Sonny dropped his head in disappointment when Will hadn't said anything right away. Will fell to his knees and was eye level with Sonny. He gently lifted his head in both his hands and looked at him deeply.

"I could never say no." Sonny smiled his gorgeous million watt smile when he said that

"Really?"

"Really." Will laughed through his tears.

"You know what though?" Will managed to wipe away tears and find the right words to talk.

"What's that?"

"You took the words right out of my mind. Because I was planning to do this for you tomorrow." It was Sonny's turn to cry.

"So I ruined it for you?" Sonny laughed.

"No. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I know you would have reacted the same way I did. And I know you could never say no either."

"I love you Will. So much."

"I love you too Sonny."

"You never answered my question from before." Sonny regained composure after five minutes.

"What was the question again?" Will stopped and asked him as if he had forgotten, even though he didn't. He just wanted to hear him say it again.

"Marry me?"

"Yes." This time Sonny didn't have to wait for an answer. Will quickly responded as soon as Sonny asked him again. Lips were instantly connected. They managed to take it to the bed. And this time, they weren't making love as boyfriends, they were making love to each other as partners for life.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months after Arianna Grace was born, Will and Sonny had their own house with a white picket fence like they have always wanted. Sonny surprised Will by giving him a key. Will, who used that key to open the door to Sonny's apartment, was confused that the key didn't work. When Sonny did open the door, the apartment was empty.

"Sonny, where is all the furniture? And why did the key not work?"

"I had some suppliers taking it out. And that key does not work because it opens a different door. We just came so I could leave the old key." Sonny replied happily noticing the look on Will's face.

"But I thought we were finally going home."

"We are going home. The three of us are going to be living some place better."

"Where is this place exactly?"

"Well, let's just say, it's bigger than this studio apartment and it is what you've always wanted." Sonny left the apartment leaving Will standing there trying to process what Sonny just told him.

"Can you at least tell me?" Will said as he caught up with Sonny in the Square. Sonny laughed at his confusion and enthusiasm. That is the one thing that Will loves about Sonny. He keeps on surprising him when he least expects it. Even when he has had a bad day he manages to make him feel better.

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you. You have to figure it out."

"Can you at least give me a hint?" He said as they started walking.

"No."

"Please?" Will gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes. His blue eyes sparkled like diamonds and it was hard for Sonny to look at him when he did that. He would instantly feel guilty and his eyes made him feel like he was putty in Will's thoughts. Sonny gave him the biggest smile and laughed at him.

"Okay. Fine. But I will only give you certain clues. I don't want to give it away or else it would ruin the surprise."

"Fine by me. Now what's the first hint."

"Before we do this. I have to tell you, the hints are going to be hard. So you have to try. But if you can't, than it's going to have to wait until next week."

"Okay. Now first hint." Sonny laughed at how persistent Will is.

"Okay. Other than family and a relationship, what is the one thing that you've always wanted?" Will took a long hard guess on this. It wasn't easy on Will when he was young. Sonny knew he had it tough, but with him by his side, he knew that Sonny was his missing anchor his whole life.

"I have always wanted to be a part of something. I wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere. Somewhere that I could call home." Will looked at Sonny in response to see if he answered that right.

"That's one."

"Yes. How many hints are there anyway?"

"Two more."

"Really? I though there would be more that would lead me to my surprise."

"I'm not giving you a lot of hints man. Three hints is all you are getting. So quit complaining." Sonny gently smacked Will's arm.

"Fine." Will said grumbling.

"Next hint. What are your most four favourite colours?"

"That's easy. Blue, Dark green, but not too dark sort of like a pastel like green. Black, and Grey." Sonny gave him another smile.

"One more. Who is the one person that has loved you your whole life, but you didn't know they were there the whole time to catch you when you fall?"

"You?" Will gasped. A part of him felt like he did not have to think on that one. He felt like he already knew.

"I will always be the one to catch you when you fall." Sonny whispered in his ear.

"So. Did I get them all right?"

"Yes."

"Now when do I get my surprise dammit?"

"Patience Will."

"Oh come on before I start grabbing you by full force." Sonny laughed at Will's lack of impatience.

"Ok. Close your eyes."

"What?" Will asked in bewilderment.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes." Sonny wrapped a blindfold around his eyes and veered them into the direction of where the house was. They were walking by apartments and didn't want Will to be suspicious while walking by houses. They rounded a few corners until they stopped.

"Why did we stop? Sonny?" Will reached out for him. But he was not there.

"I'm right here."

"Where?"

"Just follow my voice." Will stopped from where he stood. He could hear Sonny's voice in front of him. As he walked closer, Sonny finally grabbed him and held him in his arms.

"Are you ready?" Sonny whispered.

"Yes." Sonny slowly took the blindfold off and waited for Will's reaction. When he didn't say anything, Sonny thought it was a mistake.

"Will, are you okay?"

"Okay?"

"You don't like it do you?" Sonny lowered his gaze and was about to turn away with his hand in Will's.

"Sonny, being okay doesn't describe how I am feeling right now."

"We can leave if you want. I mean the realtor said we don't have to move in if we're not sure yet."

"Sonny listen to me. This is more than just a surprise. This is what I want Sonny, with you. I never knew that you would do something like this." Will walked over to the small white picket fence that wrapped around the house from the front and back. Both of which were big, but not as big as the yard at the kiriakis mansion or the DiMera mansion. Will walked over to Sonny with his arms outstretched.

"Are you sure Will?"

"I have never been more sure in my life right now. I am married to the most amazing man and I am glad to call him my partner for life." Will leaned towards Sonny and smiled into the kiss.

"We're going to have to pick up Arianna Grace from your mom's soon." Sonny said after they came up for air.

"Can we just stay like this for a few minutes?"

"Yes we can. Oh, before we do, care to take a look inside?" Will didn't have to think as he bolted right inside. The colours that Will had mentioned, were the colours of the painted walls of the house. Each room had a different vibe and different colour. Each room radiated with so much electricity and was filled with sparks of perfection. The one room that caught his attention, was the nursery room. The pastel like green colour was painted on one wall and a wall paper of princesses filled the other. The crib was by the papered wall and a chair by the window that overlooked the view of the park near the Square. Sonny walked into the room where he thought Will might be. He heard him cry and rushed by him when he nearly fainted.

"You okay Will?" Sonny was now crying himself as he leaned against the wall and held him close to him.

"This is perfect. I love you so much Sonny. With all my heart. I love you."

"I love you too Will. The three of us are going to be happy. I can promise you that." They laid there for a while holding on to each other for dear life. Will had never been this happy, and was glad that he had Sonny to do this with and to spend the rest of his life with.


	3. Chapter 3

Will had been given full custody of Arianna Grace and was given the choice of whether or not he wanted Gabi to have visitation rights. Even though Will did not forgive Gabi for what she did after Sonny told him, he knew he could not take that right away from her. He decided to give her Friday's and the weekends. An argument ensued between Rafe and Will for the days. They finally came to an agreement that the days would work for them both

It soon came to the point where Gabi did not like the plan they stuck to. That put a lot of stress on her, and she finally suggested that she had to leave. Both her and Will got into an argument on that.

"She is going to need you."

"Why are you pushing this? Your mom clearly does not want me to be a part of her life."

"Just ignore her. She is focused on other things, including herself. Come on Gabi."

"You don't know what I have been through for the last month. I had to find out that you hated me after what I did to Melanie."

"I don't hate you. Sure, yeah I was angry, but I did not take my anger out on you."

"Come on Will. Admit it. After Sonny told you, you were both all set against me. And after finding out who Nick really is, and getting a divorce, and seeing him get taken to jail, it's just too much Will. And beside you have Sonny, and all the support from your family. I have nothing here." Gabi finally told Will what was on her mind. After all they have been through, they managed to go their own separate ways.

There were a few things that did not end up the way both Will and Sonny had planned, but they managed to work it out together. Even though Will did not want to leave Arianna Grace, he knew that she was in good hands. They left for their honeymoon after the last month of turmoil for them. They spent their days walking down paths outside the Horton cabin. They talked about the old memories they had, and making new ones as a family. Sonny loved this side of Will. Seeing him happy and laughing at random things together. Most of their evenings were spent by the fireplace, just sitting there staring into each other's eyes as if they were in a staring competition. Neither one of them blinking. The one thing that they have missing out on, was holding each other that close. It was an intense battle for them, and now they have reached the top together.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will." When they were too tired, they would just lay there side by side gently caressing a hand against an arm, too tired to take it to the bed. Will gently brought his hand to the back of Sonny's head, and lost his hand in Sonny's hair.

"You smell like vanilla and coconut. And coffee." Sonny laughed when Will brought his nose to the nape of Sonny's neck.

"So do you. Except the coffee part."

"Have you been using my shampoo?"

"Maybe." Will playfully teased him as he tickled the back of Sonny's head.

"I'm kidding Will. I don't mind. Just as long as I get to take a shower with you next time."

"I will never say no to that."

"Come here." Sonny pushed Will off of him and rolled him over until he was on his back. They wrestled for a while until Will was underneath and Sonny locked his arms around his to try and prevent Will from rolling them over.

"I thought we were supposed to be watching a movie right now."

"You were the one who attacked me after you suggested it."

"How did this even start?"

"I have no idea. But I'm glad that we are like this right now." Sonny laughed.

"Me too." Will sighed contentedly. He has never been this relaxed and never felt this confident about anything in his life. Will never knew that a married life would lead them to having a few days off and sitting happily with the two most important people in his life.

"You want to start the movie? I will make the hot chocolate and popcorn." Sonny got up from their side way positions.

"Yeah." Will whispered softly. After thirty minutes of trying to making the popcorn without burning it, and Will making jokes at Sonny, they finally ended up back to the position they were from before. The movie was still playing and the hot chocolate was already forgotten. Well, it was half empty and forgotten. Sonny's fingers traced along Will's arm and slowly dropped it to his body.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Will moved closer to Sonny as if he was leaning in for a kiss. Instead, he dropped an ice cube down the back of his shirt and Sonny nearly jumped at the touch.

"Why did you do that?" Sonny nearly freaked out. Will laughed at his expression.

"I have always wanted to do that." The sudden anger in Sonny's voice got Will to stop.

"I'm sorry Sonny. I didn't mean to."

"I know. I'm sorry I got mad. Come here." Will got back into Sonny's arms only to feel something cold down his back.

"I knew you were going to do that." Will jumped away from him.

"Yeah well, payback's a bitch."

"You are so going to get it.'

"Try and catch me." Sonny dodged from him into the kitchen as Will was grabbing some popcorn as ammo. They both stood more than ten feet away face to face. Will was already throwing the popcorn at Sonny and he managed to catch a few in his mouth.

"Nice catch."

"Thanks. I am a pro."

"Quit bragging Kiriakis."

"Never." When Will was out of ammo, it was Sonny's turn to turn on Will. Sonny grabbed the nozzle from the sink and was ready to lift the handle.

"Don't you dare." Will put his hands up in surrender.

"Make me." Soon there was water everywhere in the kitchen. Will was laughing so hard he had to hold on to his sides. He ran back to the living room with Sonny behind him. This time it was Will's turn on top. They laughed so hard that they were crying. Finally, they both stopped as Will brought his hand to Sonny's face.

"I want everyday to be like this. With Arianna Grace and you in my life, I could not ask for anything better. Sonny you make my life better. I know we're not perfect, but you make it perfect for me. You were amazing when you stood by me through all the things that I have gone through and put you through. No one would have stayed, if I told them what I told you. I love you so much Sonny that it hurts." That brought tears to Sonny's eyes. Will gently brushed them away with his thumb.

"I couldn't have said that better Will. I love you too so much." Sonny raised his head and brought his lips to Will's. The fire danced in front of them as they rolled under the blanket without breaking contact. No matter how many times they made love, to them it didn't seem enough. But the one thing that they were sure about, was the love they had for each other and for Arianna Grace was always going to be there forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Will and Sonny were anxious to go back home to their baby girl. However, they were sad to leave, because they wanted more days to spend together. They haven't been together this long without getting interrupted. It was the last day, and they wanted to make it worth their while.

"I had so much fun." Will smiled.

"I did too. Next time we will bring Arianna Grace."

"We should. And besides this cabin is not going anywhere and neither are we." Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist and rested his head against his shoulder. Will wanted to plan something for Sonny that night. Sonny was always doing something special for him, and now it was Will's turn.

"You know what I was thinking all week and last night?" Will replied.

"What?" Sonny turned around in his arms.

"I was thinking how much I love you. And I never want this to ever end. Because Sonny, you are the one person in my life that makes me feel like I belong somewhere. You are the reason why I'm here and why I'm living." Sonny lifted his hand and wiped away a tear.

"You are that very same reason for me too." Will was about to lift the covers above their heads when Sonny made a low growling noise at the back of his throat. That even made him want Sonny more when he made that sound.

"As much as I want to right now again, we are going to have to clean up this mess."

"Ugh. I don't want to." Will cuddled closer to him Sonny laughed.

"I don't want to either. But we have to." Sonny put on his boxers and grabbed Will by his hands and lifted him up from the floor. Sonny saw Will's arousal when he got up. He nearly choked when he swallowed. Sonny couldn't get his eyes away from him, he managed to turn away without getting aroused himself and went to the kitchen to make coffee. After Will got dressed with half of his body exposed, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed Sonny around the waist.

"What do you want to do today?" Will asked almost seductively. As he gently rubbed his bare chest on Sonny's back. Sonny groaned at the feeling.

"I was thinking of starting off with breakfast."

"I know that. But is there something you want to do?"

"What do you have in mind?" Sonny turned around with a smile and faced Will who had an almost serious look on his face.

"I was kind of planning something. But if you don't want to, we could do something else."

"Oh yeah, what were you planning?" Sonny asked teasing his fingers along Will's collarbone and reached his abs.

"Just a surprise. But we don't have to." Will's breath hitched.

"Will we will do whatever you want."

"Are you sure? I mean there is always next time. But if you have something else planned then we could..." Sonny stopped him in mid sentence with a kiss. Their lips grazed in a dance and Will grabbed Sonny by his hair gently.

"There is always next time. Besides I have something waiting for you at home when we get back." Sonny smiled.

"Why do you always do this to me Sonny?"

"Do what?"

"You always do something for me and Arianna Grace when I least expect it. And don't give me that i love you lecture all over again. Even though I never tire of hearing you saying it. It just sounds like there is more to it."

"There is Will. There is so much more than just saying that I love you. And there is so much more than just giving you and Arianna Grace a surprise and doing things for you both."

"You're the best you know that?" Will said in between kisees.

"I know. So are you.' Will reached over for the coffee pot as the machine stopped. He grabbed two cups from the top shelf and poured for each other.

It seemed like the longest day that they had. But they didn't mind it at all. The longer the day was for them, the better. Later that afternoon once they finished cleaning, Will had made them a lunch and set it in a basket and brought a blanket with him. While Sonny was outside waiting for him,Will had taken out a desert from the freezer that his aunt Maggie made for them both last week before they left for their honeymoon. He set it out in the refrigerator to let it soften. He also set out two dozen candles and bag of petals and set them by the fireplace so he did not forget about them later.

"You coming Will?" Sonny said from the door. Will nearly jumped from the sound of his voice and took him out of the daydream he was having that almost led him to faint.

"Coming." Will made sure the desert was in the back of the refrigerator and out of Sonny's reach. Will left in a hurry and stood by Sonny's side.

"What took you so long?"

"Uh...Nothing."

"You sure?" Sonny looked at him and said in a teasing voice.

"Mhmm." They walked through a path and into a clearing where Will always used to go to spend some time alone. Will set up the blanket and Sonny took the basket and set it aside for the moment. As soon as the blanket was on the ground, Sonny was there in an instant and grabbed Will towards him and gave a full force kiss to which Will quickly responded. As he was on top, Will liked, no loved taking control. He took control of the kiss and ground his hips deeper into Sonny.

"I love you Sonny. So much."

"I love you too Will." They both managed to get up for air. Will then laid next to Sonny trying to control his breathing."

"You okay?"

"I'm more than okay. Somehow you always manage to lose my breath when I'm around you." Sonny chuckled at his declaration. They were like that for about ten minutes; with their sides touching and their arms folded under their heads as they looked up into the sky. Sonny moved to his side and gently caressed his fingertips along Will's arm and towards his face. He cupped his chin and looked at him deeply with such intent, that all Sonny wanted to do, was drown himself in the depths of Will's beautiful blue eyes. He noticed that when he was in pain or angry, his eyes turned into a dark shade of blue. But when he was in a good mood, that heaviness disappeared; and it was replaced with a lighter shade and felt calm and relaxed. At that moment, his eyes were like the colour of the sky, and it brightened Sonny's heart.

"You okay Sonny?"

"Right now, I couldn't be happier to be here with you."

"Me too. Let's eat." Will got up and grabbed the basket from behind Sonny.

"This is perfect Will. A picnic is the best thing you had in mind. I was actually thinking about it."

"Really?"

"Really." Sonny laughed.

"Well it's a good thing I thought about it first before you did." They spent the rest of the afternoon in that spot looking into each others eyes. The only thing that Will could think of during the moment, was how he was going to make the night perfect for Sonny. Will was nervous but he tried not to show it. He didn't want Sonny to think that there was something wrong, or if he was keeping something from him.

After they had finished eating, they laid back down again with Will resting his head against Sonny's chest.

"Thank you Sonny."

"For what?"

"For being there for me and for loving me."

"You don't have to thank me Will. Because you are my everything." Will lifted his head and looked into the deep dark brown eyes that delve into Will's soul with so much infatuation.

"Sonny. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and to Arianna Grace."

"You and Arianna Grace are the best things that have happened to me. And you...no we made each other the happiest men in the world." Will laughed. He snuggled in closer to his neck.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You did everything right." Will brought his head back up and looked at him with so much intensity.

"I love you Will." Sonny brushed his hand in Will's hair.

"I love you too." They leaned in for a chaste kiss, but it lasted for a few seconds before they let go. They didn't realize that they had been at that same spot for the whole day, when they saw the sun setting. They sat up watching the sky.

"Perfect view from here."

"It is. I love watching the sun set."

"I wasn't talking about that."

"Oh really?" Will said and raised his eyebrows a few times with a grin.

"Let's go back." They both got up and grabbed everything. They quickly made it to the cabin as the wind picked up a bit. As they finished putting everything away, Sonny grabbed a towel and walked towards the bathroom

"I'm going to take a shower." Sonny replied as an indication that he wanted Will to join him.

"I'll take one after you."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Sonny said in his husky voice.

"Not tonight. If that's okay."

"That's fine by me." Sonny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When Will heard the water going on, he tried to go as quick as can. Finally finished, Sonny felt relaxed. He never knew that being with Will made him smile this much everyday. He threw on some clothes before he went to Will.

"Hey Will, I was thinking when we go back home we could..." Sonny stopped. He looked around him and saw Will standing in the middle of the room with a smile. His smile faded when Sonny didn't move.

"You don't like it do you?"

"I didn't say that. Will I love it, and I love you." Sonny walked towards him and took his hand in his.

"Are you sure? I mean you're always doing things for me and Arianna and I never get to do anything special for you."

"I love doing things for you. Even if it means to reach the sky and catch a star for you, I will do it for you Will. I would even hang the moon for you, and to me it would feel like it's not enough. That's how much I love you." Will moved closer to Sonny holding his hand and a small tear fell freely. Will had set the mood with candles embracing the room with the warmth along with the fire. And the gentle sound of music filled the room. Their foreheads gently touched as they swayed in one spot holding each other.

"I got our special desert for us. Aunt Maggie actually made it, but I wanted to save it for something special."

"You are special to me. This is perfect Will. Our last day here and I couldn't think of anything better." They sat down for a while enjoying their desert. When it was nearly finished, Will got up and took Sonny's hand.

"May I have this dance?" Sonny took his hand and let Will take the lead that night. Even though it was their last night at the cabin, they knew that they would be coming there often. Being there in each others arms was the only thing that mattered to them that night. They knew that everyday and every night was going to be spent together in each other's arms and having Arianna right by their side. And maybe, just maybe, a son who they could name Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

Will and Sonny had never felt so relaxed in a long time. After their honeymoon, they didn't want to leave, but they knew they had to go back. Back to their new home with Arianna Grace. They have never been happier than they already are. No matter how their day started or left off, it always ended with Arianna sleeping in their arms. And with their foreheads gently touching. The next morning, they had woken up without having to get ready for work. But Sonny had got up early to check up on Arianna, who was crying and he could hear her through the baby monitor.

Sonny walked into the nursery room and checked her before he held her. She grabbed his thumb in her tiny hands and sucked it. Holding her, he went to the kitchen to make her a bottle. She did not let go of the bottle for about three minutes. Sonny had never been this happy holding a baby in his arms at that moment. Doing this, was something that he never thought about doing. He always wanted it, but when he came out to his parents and the rest of Salem, it was hard on him. But now, he made it this far, with Will, the love of his life. And doing this with Will, they were both smiling everyday.

She cooed in his arms and this time, grabbed his pinky and held on to it tightly. He sat on the chair in the room and tried to rock her back to sleep. She looked deep into his brown eyes and out came a tiny beautiful voice from her.

"Dada." She squealed with happiness. In an instant, a small tear came from Sonny. A small voice came out from the baby monitor and Will woke up to an empty bed. A sudden sound from the monitor jolted him right up.

"Dada." Just like Sonny, a small tear came from him as well. He put on his clothes and met up in the room. When Sonny looked up, he saw Will standing in the door way. Their eyes met that held so much love. Sonny got up and walked towards Will.

"That was a surprise."

"What was?" Sonny asked as he handed her to Will.

"Her first word. And she said it to you. I'm so happy. You make me so happy."

"I know. It caught me off guard." Sonny walked out of the room and to the kitchen to start breakfast. At that moment. He could not look Will in the eye. For some reason he felt embarrassed.

"Sonny, you okay?" Will followed him. He placed Arianna in her high seat before he went to him. Sonny leaned over the sink crying. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist. He turned around and looked Will straight in the eyes.

"Will, I love you so much right now."

"I love you too. But can you tell me what is wrong?" Will looked into his dark brown eyes.

"It's too complicated."

"It doesn't have to be. Just tell me." Will gently kissed him. He wiped away the last few tears gently with his thumb. Sonny was always the one who made Will felt better when something was wrong. Now it was Will's turn to the same for him. They never gave up on each other from before, and they never will. They sat down face to face as Will waited patiently for Sonny to tell him what was on his mind.

"You made everything complicated for me Will."

"So you're saying it's my fault?" Will looked away for a minute and watched Arianna Grace playing with her toys.

"No. Of course not. It has never been your fault."

"Then why did you say that?"

"Just listen to me Will please."

"Okay."

"I'm not saying it's your fault. What I am saying is that when I fell in love with you, I was in this weird phase. And I'm not saying this is a phase. I'm saying that, a part of me felt alone and I was broken hearted from a few of the relationships that I had. I know I told you about them before and I know that I said this to you before Will. But a part of me will always wonder why you fell in love with me and chose me instead." Will relaxed a bit and reached for his hand.

"I feel the same way about you Sonny. I always keep wondering if you are ever going to leave me alone. Or if I will wake up to an empty bed. I love you so much Sonny. No matter how many guys there are out there, I will always choose you, and I know you will always choose me. If she wasn't born, would you still have done this. Would you still have married me?"

"Yes I would have. But right now, I can't even think to imagine what I would do without you both." Sonny squeezed Will's hand tighter in his.

"I don't want you to think that you are not good enough for me Will. We both had doubts from before, but I don't want that to happen again. We are happily married with a gorgeous daughter who just said her first word to me. I love you, and I don't want our past to keep coming between us. I wasn't sure about his before, but now, I'm very sure about doing this with you. It's like we are repeating our vows all over again." Sonny laughed gently and lowered his gaze from Will.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything Will."

"Promise me that everyday will be the way we dreamt it would be. Promise me that nothing will break our little family apart."

"I promise Will. I promise from the bottom of my heart."

"Good. Now let's eat. Because I'm hungry." He grabbed Arianna Grace from her high chair and blew raspberries on her tummy which made her squeal with laughter. After dressing her up, Will grabbed his keys from bowl on the table by the couch.

"You coming daddy?"

"Yes I am." Sonny laughed.

"I love the sound of that."

"So do I. I thought she would say it to you."

"I thought that too. But, I like it that she said it to you."

"I have the two most amazing people in my life right now." They walked to the car and strapped her in. Sonny being a gentleman, opened the passenger door for Will.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Sonny went to his side and held on to Will's hand on the drive to the pub for breakfast for about a few hours before they drove home with the same actions like they did before.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the late update on this chapter. School got in the way as did my job. But I will try my best to keep up with this story. There will be more ch's coming soon. Thank you for all the great reviews. Hope to read more, and if you have any suggestions or ideas that you would like to see, I would gladly fit them in. Thank you. Enjoy. :D**

That evening, both Will and Sonny were exhausted from a full day with Ari. After breakfast, they had spent the whole day in the park, watching her crawl in different directions while both her daddies tried catching her. She squealed with endless laughter, making them grin from ear to ear. They didn't mind the attention they got from some people in the park. Whether if they were bigoted or if they enjoyed the site, they didn't care if they left or not. They were not ruining anyone else's day. they were just out there to have fun with their daughter.

When Will finally caught her, he held her close and walked backed to the blanket where they were sitting. Brian and T came into view as he caught up.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"I saw Sonny and I figured that you might be here. I didn't think that you had her. Can I see her?"

"Of course." Will happily gave his daughter to T. Will was surprised at that sudden comment that he received, but he was glad that T finally came around and was happy for them both. T was making noises that sounded like baby talk. And gave weird faces that made her laugh. The best one he gave was one that looked like a fish, where his lips were sucked in together and making fish sounds. All Will and Sonny, and Brian could do, was just stare at him in amazement at the full devotion he was giving. It was almost as if they were not even there. They laughed hysterically at T, who suddenly was broken out of a baby fantasy land and stared at them.

"What?" T said looking innocent.

"You should see yourself right now."

"What, you don't like the way I'm giving all of my attention to her?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Than what are you saying? What do you think he's saying Ari?" T spoke to her in quick baby talk and all she did was laugh at him and his expression. Both Will and Sonny wore shocked expressions on their faces and were trying to hide their laughter. Will could not describe how happy he was at this moment. He never thought he would be a father at a young age, and he never thought that Sonny would still be there for him every step of the way.

He could still remember the day when his mom tried to get Sonny back to terms. He knew that Will was going to be a father and that included a lot of responsibilities. His mom kept telling him that it was not really a healthy relationship between Will and Gabi and that there were certain terms that he had to think about.

"I don't need to think about it mom. You're just going back to the way used to be about Will. I thought that you were happy for me mom. Happy that I found the one person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Baby included. I love them both with all my heart. I'm going to do it, I'm going to ask Will to marry me, because my love for him goes far beyond this world. There is no one better for me." those were the last words he said to her before he left the mansion. They did talk from time to time, but he wasn't going back on her word. Like he said, he loves with heart and soul and nothing and no one in their right mind would break them apart, because they are stronger than ten magnets sticking together.

Sonny tried forgetting about that day and was focusing on the perfect moment with the three of them sitting in their favourite spot. He did not want to delve into the past and bring up any drama. They were both drama free for almost a year and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Earth to Sonny." Brian replied.

"What?" Sonny was broken out of thought.

"You just had the weirdest face a few minutes ago. You looked like you were about to you know..."

"Really T? So immature." Brian shook his head.

"What? I was going to say that he looked like he was about to climb a tree just now."

"Sure you were." they got into a small fight about it until Will finally broke them.

"Sheesh. You guys sound like an old married couple right now."

"Uh, need I remind you Will. We're not old and neither married, and I'm not gay. I'm with Audrey. And by the way, you're the ones that sound like an old married couple." T gave a staggering look at Will.

"Are you sure you're not?" Will wiggled his eyebrows at him. T just threw grass in his face.

"I'm going to get you for that. Later though, not now, 'cause I'm pretty tired right now."

"Yeah, and old." T muttered under his breathed a gave a small breathy laugh.

"Hey." The three of them just enjoyed the rest of the day in the park laughing and making jokes. Most of the attention was all on Arianna Grace. Sonny held her close to his heart and gave her a loving embrace. Will could just only look at him and when Sonny looked up they both gave a look that they already knew what they were thinking about. Will leaned in for a gentle kiss and a soft caress on his cheek.

"We came here to see Arianna Grace not you two going at it each time." T gave a snide remark to Sonny.

"I can't help it. Besides, who am I to complain when I have the most amazing and the most handsome husband and a gorgeous baby girl?" Sonny smiled from ear to ear. He could not help but glancing at Brian after he said that. He was glad that he did not start anything with him. The only person he had feelings for since the beginning was Will and always him for the rest of his life.

The sun was close to setting that evening and they hadn't realized that they literally spent the whole day in the park when they weren't really planning on it.

"Well, I better get going. Early morning tomorrow." Brian said and got up and stretched.

"Yeah, me too." T came in.

"Us too. Sonny is working early and I got the day off to take care of this beauty."

"Good luck. Will?" T said and gave him a pat on the back.

"Yeah?"

"You rock at this baby thing. Who knew that something like this would bring you both closer and happy? You have my support all the way." T gave him another pat on the back.

"You have mine too. Later guys." Brian replied and they both went their separate ways.

"Wow." Sonny said with a smile.

"I know." Will took a silent breath.

"Ready to go?" Sonny said after they had gathered everything and Will was carrying a sleeping Ari.

"Yeah." Will whispered.

Will set Ari in her crib and watched her sleeping peacefully. Sonny came in and wrapped his arms around Will and they both watched her for a few minutes. Will leaned in and gave her a sweet gentle kiss on her forehead. Sonny had did the same.

"Sweet dreams baby girl. I love you." They both walked into their room and Will put the monitor on his side of the bed. With just pyjama bottoms, Will tucked himself under the covers, Sonny followed.

"I had fun today." Will could still had a vivid image in his head.

"I did too."

"We should do it again."

"Yeah we should. I'm surprised that T and Brian showed."

"I know me too. T surprised me the most. He is really great with kids. What are the chances that you think T and Audrey would get married and have kids?" Will laughed at the situation.

"One in a million that's for sure." They both laughed. They were laying on their sides and Sonny gently caresses his arm and Will brought his hand to Sonny's chest.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will." They soon drifted off to sleep with Will laying on Sonny's chest and his arms wrapped around his partner, his love, his life.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a Saturday morning when Sonny was needed at the coffeehouse. He just wanted to spend the day in bed with his amazing husband. Before he left, he watched Will for a few minutes. The only thing that he could think at that moment, is how much he is in love with him. Of all the things that they have gone through, Sonny wouldn't trade any of it.

Will woke up an hour later after Sonny left. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. The afternoon that they had at the park with T and Brian wasn't what he really expected, but it was worth it because he had his two favourite people with him. To him, it was one of the best afternoons he had so far. Will got up and dressed, which was when he heard the crying. Will walked into the nursery and walked over to Arianna.

"Hey baby girl." He took her and changed her and changed her pyjamas. He thought that was the issue when she stopped crying for five minutes and started to cry again. Will walked downstairs with Arianna in his arms and set her in her playpen to play with her toys, but she was cranky that morning.

He went to make her a warm bottle for her. She fussed with him for a bit, but after her feeding and burping, he gently rubbed circles on her back and she started to drift off to sleep. A few minutes after he set her back to sleep, his phone rang.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"What I can't call to see how my granddaughter is doing?"

"Usually when you call, there's always something."

"Really, Will? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on mom. I can hear it in your voice. Arianna is doing okay. She's been crying a lot more than usual this morning."

"Awe, is she okay?"

"She's fine. I managed to put her to sleep."

"That's good. I was wondering if you have time to talk."

"Uh... yeah. I have time."

"Meet you at the coffeehouse in about an hour or so?"

"Yeah, okay." They said their goodbye's and hung up. As soon as Will hung up, Arianna was up and crying. Will scrunched his eyebrows in worry and went up to see her.

All day, Sonny was expecting a call from a supplier. Instead of working at the counter, he worked in his office looking over orders and what he needed. His mind kept drifting in and out. Sonny didn't realize that he was crying. These tears were different. Sonny has never been this happy in his life and he is happy that he is doing this with Will. He decided to take a break and went out to the counter. Just as his thoughts were drifting back, Will walked in with Arianna.

"Hey, Sonny." Will replied before he leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey. I thought you were meeting your mom?"

"I thought so too. But she got called in a meeting. I'll probably meet with her later. And this one was crying all day."

"Is she okay?"

"I think so." Arianna was fussing in Will's arms and reached out towards Sonny.

"Now I know why she was crying." Sonny took her in his arms and she gave a sweet laugh.

"Well, somebody told me that I make them happy." Will smiled big and kissed him again. It was meant to be a chaste kiss, but this one deepened into a sweet kiss.

"Hey, I don't want to see any pda around herE." They turned around to see Chad.

"I don't see anyone around her complaining." Will laughed.

"I can speak for them. How is this cutie pie doing?"

"Well let's just say, she knew what we both needed and missed this morning." Will looked at Sonny and gave his million watt smile.

"I don't want to know." They all laughed. Chad moved behind the counter and Will and Sonny walked over to the table right next to it. Sami walked in and saw the three of them sitting. All she could think of, it was they are a picture perfect family. Not to sound too corny, but she loved it when they had their big smiles and enjoying a day together without anything going wrong. She quickly wiped away a small tear and walked over to them.

"Hey Will, Sonny."

"Hi mom."

"Hi Sami." She sat across from them taking it all in.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Will went right to it.

"So insistent you are. I actually wanted to talk to you both."

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Actually I was going to wait for EJ and your dad to join. They should be here in about fifteen. So tell me, is she getting to be a handful?"

"No. She's perfect." Will smiled big.

"I'm glad. I remember when you were born. You were a handful and..."

"Mom please. We don't need to go there." Will stopped her mid-sentence. There was a bit of an awkward silence between the three of them. Sonny held on to Arianna and she was sleeping in his arms and he didn't want to wake her.

Ej and Lucas walked in after what seemed like forever. They have only been waiting for twenty minutes.

"You're late." Sami said breaking the silence. They said their sorry's and got an extra chair and sat beside her; EJ and Lucas on either side of her.

"So what's so important that we had to be here?" Sami then realized that she still had to wait for Adrienne and Justin. So she changed her mind again. She texted Adrienne that she would meet them in the Square instead. They were both there already.

"Um, well I thinking that maybe it would be best if we talked about this in the Square instead." Sami got up and was ready to leave.

"Are you serious?" Lucas sighed heavily. They all got up and ready to leave. Sonny, still sitting couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He handed Arianna to Will when she woke up.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny."

They met up with Sonny's parents in the Square. There was a point in his life where he didn't think that this would ever happen. Finding someone to love, and having a family that he never thought would ever happen. Will gave that to him, he gave him what he needed. He made a call a few days ago to Social Services for adoption. He was happy when they said yes and that they would call them when they had someone for them both. They just needed a few days to get the process done. He talked to Sami and needed her to help him.

"So, what's so important that you needed to tell us mom?"

"Actually it was Sonny's idea. You want to tell everyone or should I?"

"Sonny?"

"Will please don't freak out when I tell you this."

"Okay." Will was listening to him as well as everyone else.

"I didn't want to tell you this way. But your mom was there for me when I needed help in a crisis."

"You should have told me."

"I know, but I wanted this to be sort of like a surprise for you. Well, for us."

"What are talking about Sonny?" Adrienne asked the question before Will could.

"Well, about a week ago, I went to Social Services and asked them a few questions about adoption. I told them about us and Arianna Grace. And they called me a two days later, saying that they wanted to meet us both. They made the appointment for tomorrow, and we can go in when you're ready." Sonny stopped watching Will's reaction to it all. Adrienne had walked off as soon as he said the word adoption.

"Are you sure?" Was the only thing that Will could say.

"I am. And I couldn't be any happier than I am right now."

"The only thing that I can think about right now, is how amazing you are. I fell in love and married the most amazing person in the world."

"You're not mad?" Will just kissed him.

"How can I be mad, when you did something that makes me love you even more right now?" Everyone else just congratulated them both and couldn't be any more happier for them.

At first Sonny thought that his mom was mad at him. Justin went to find her and she was crying, he wrapped his arms around her until she finally said something.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. I'm happy. I was wrong from before. I was wrong to have any doubts about them but that was a long time ago right? So I will stop thinking about that and start thinking about how we have an amazing son. I love him too much to be angry with him. I just want him to be happy. And I can see that they make each other happy." Justin was surprised at her statement and kissed her.

"I'm glad." Justin texted Sonny that everything was okay with his mom, she was just happy for him. Sonny breathed in a sigh of relief. Lucas couldn't be any more happier for his son. He always wanted him to be happy, and he found someone to do that for him.

After a long day filled with hugs and tears, the three of them made it home in one piece. Arianna was already sleeping when they carried her to the nursery.

"Do you know how much I love you right now?" Will laughed.

"How much?" Sonny replied.

"How about I show you?" Will was already in bed naked waiting for Sonny. Will couldn't contain any more of this happiness. They were both drugged on each other and their love for each other. They felt blessed to have each other and Arianna and soon to be another family member in their life.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Sonny was ecstatic for the both of them to meet with Social Services. It was Sunday however, and they were closed so they had to wait until Monday, which was the scheduled day. Sonny woke up and turned around. He watched Will sleeping and gave a longing look. He could not believe that they made it this far. This thought never gets old to him. Having to be with Will by his side in sickness and in health is the best thing that he could ever ask for.

Sonny thought back to the day when they first kissed. Well, technically, it was their second kiss. He remembered when Will had pushed him away that day, not sure what he really wanted. He also remembered the insecurities Will had. But Sonny said the one thing that made him forget almost completely.

"Your mom is right. I'm not good enough for you."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that." Sonny leaned in for a sweet kiss. Sonny was glad that Will hadn't pushed him away again, so was Will. He needed that connection and he needed that closeness. It was also the same day they had their first date, and Sonny knew he would never forget that day. The closeness of their relationship grew stronger everyday. And each day, they loved each other more than the day before.

Whether if their relationship was questioned by anyone, they never had to think twice of giving their answers. The strength of it came from the love, forgiveness, trust and hope that they had. Hope; that they would find their way back to each other when either of them said something wrong. Trust; they never kept a secret from each other before Gabi got pregnant. They each kept a secret from each other and promised each other not to do it again. Forgiveness; they forgave each other for whether if it was a stupid mistake or a misunderstanding. And love; they always found their way back to each other no matter what the outcome. Sonny knew that he would never trade any of this for anything. He had his share of travelling and adventures alone, but now, his were just starting, with Will and Arianna Grace, and a new addition to their family.

Will stirred in his sleep and turned around to find Sonny staring at him.

"What?" Will laughed with a groan.

"Nothing."

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe." Sonny smiled big and laughed. Will leaned closer and rested his head against Sonny's chest. Listening to his heartbeat that was beating a slow steady rhythm.

"Thank you Sonny."

"For what?" Will raised his head and looked at him with such intensity.

"For loving me, for marrying me. I never thought that you wanted to stay with me for this long after everything I put you through. And I love you more each day." They laid on their sides face to face with each other.

"You don't have to thank me Will. I want you to be happy. I will always be here with you for the rest of my life, and I will always love you." Sonny raised his hand to Will's face and gently caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"You always know the right thing to say." They both smiled and stayed like that for a while staring into each other's eyes like nothing else in the world existed. A small cry interrupted the moment between them. Will tumbled out of bed and put a shirt over top his tank top and walked into the nursery.

"Hey baby girl. Someone's up bright and early." He did his daily routine with her and walked downstairs with her in his arms. Sonny was already in the kitchen making breakfast. Will was about to say something, when the doorbell rang. He knew the minute before he answered the door that it would be his mom waiting impatiently. He was right.

"Hi Arianna. You are looking beautiful more and more each day." Sami grabbed her from Will and went inside without noticing Will right away as he closed the door. He cleared his throat and sat beside her.

"Oh hey Will. How is everything?"

"Everything's great." She saw the twinkle in his eyes and the smile he had got bigger.

"I can tell. She looks so much like you. She has your eyes and your nose." Sami said and played with her tiny nose, and she enjoyed that and laughed. Sonny walked into the living room with two cups of coffee for them and a bottle.

"Hey Sonny. Oh I'm so happy for the both of you." She gave him a hug and squeezed tight.

"Thank you."

"Can I?" She asked looking at the bottle.

"Of course." Will and Sonny sat watching her feeding Arianna. They both wore big smiles as they watched her feeding Arianna.

"I miss doing this." She laughed with tears that were beginning to form. When she finished, she handed her back to Sonny.

"So, uh, you guys excited for tomorrow?"

"I'm actually kind of nervous." Will confessed.

"Me too. But we will get through it together." Sonny gave his million watt smile and held Will's hand.

"Of course you will. And you two are going to do great. Look how amazing you are with Ari? Especially you Sonny."They have been sitting and talking for at least an hour. They talked more about it, and soon their conversation drifted off into different topics. Arianna was already fast asleep in Sonny's arms.

"Well I better go, before I start crying again. Let me know how it goes tomorrow and good luck to you. Bye sweetie." Sami got up and walked towards the door. They both walked her out and Will was holding Ari, and she kissed her forehead.

"We will. And thanks mom."

"Your welcome. Love you both." She kissed Will on the cheek and Sonny as well. After she left, Will had put Arianna to her afternoon sleep. Sonny laid back on the couch in front of the television and Will joined him in the comforts of his sweet warm loving embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day seem to go by slow. They were aware of what they were about to put themselves through. Will was scared and nervous as it is and Sonny tried to calm his nerves. A part of him felt excited at the same time.

They both sat waiting in the waiting area, and Sonny had the biggest smile on his face. It was the kind of smile that could light up an entire room in the dark. He held on to Will's hand who just shook his head at Sonny.

"What?" Sonny smiled big.

"Nothing." Will laughed and shifted his head and looked down instead at their intertwined hands.

"No tell me."

"It's just that you are amazing. And you always do things that I will never tire of." Sonny laughed and gave him his million watt smile.

"I know. And I will never tire of making you happy and loving you every single day of the rest of our lives." Sonny squeezed Will's hand and brought his hand to his lips and gave a lingering kiss on the back of his hand like he always does. Will's nerves plummeted and he knew he couldn't wait to spend the rest of their days with the four of them as a family. They sat there for a few quiet minutes before they were called in. Will's nerves rose once again. Sonny's hand was there to reassure him all over again.

"So you two are looking to adopt?" Nancy is her name and she looked at them sternly almost with a look of disgust in her face. Her glasses were just hanging on the bridge of her nose as she talked to them and looking through the file that she was given about the couple.

"Yes. We actually have a daughter and we just wanted to have an addition to our family." Sonny spoke for Will. He could tell that it was starting to become a mistake for coming here.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but the young child that you were so keen on taking, is no longer available. And I'm also sorry to tell you this, but not all parents that come in are gay and we don't accept that. Have a nice day." She went back to her work and started on other important things. Sonny knew that she was lying, he knew that she couldn't have found a replacement that fast.

"I knew this was a mistake." Will said as they were in the car.

"This wasn't a mistake, and you know that. I know how much you need this. We both need this and I won't give up because Will Horton I love you with all my heart and nobody will stand in the way of that. And they won't stand in the way of the happiness for us. I promise you." Sonny leaned in for a quick small kiss but Will deepened the kiss. He brought his hands to both sides of his face and kissed him longingly as if he didn't want to let him go.

"I love you so much right now."

"I love you too. We can make this Will. We can make it together."

"I believe you." Finally after twenty minutes of a hot make out session in the car they left and went home back to Arianna Grace.

"They did what?" Sami practically yelled. Sonny came down after putting Ari to sleep and listened in on their conversation. He didn't want to, but something was telling him to.

"I didn't think that it would work out anyway."

"But you were so happy and ecstatic about doing this." She sat back down next to Will.

"I know. But a part of me thinks that we're not meant to do this. And somehow a part of me thinks that Sonny is mad at me." Will raked his hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"He's not mad at you, you know that?"

"I know. But I think that if I hadn't came into all this, Sonny and I would have never done this. And I don't know what I did to deserve him."

"You did everything right. That's what you did. You love him too much and he loves you the same way." Sonny smiled with tears brimming at the edge. He got up from the staircase and wiped away the tears. The sudden ring of his phone in his pocket got him to think more clearly. He went upstairs and took the call.

"How did Sonny take it?" Sami asked with a softer tone.

"He was okay with it. But it didn't sound that way to me. God, I love him so much right now." Will laughed and breathed a little easier this time.

"I know. Come here." She hugged him close.

"Thanks mom for taking care of Arianna Grace when we weren't here. "

"You don't need to thank me for anything. I will gladly do it for you anytime."

"So we can ask you when we want to leave our son and daughter with you?" Sonny came into the living room with a smile.

"Yes you can. And what was that before?" Sami turned to him.

"They called about twenty minutes ago, and told me that there was some misunderstanding. The lady that we talked to before, got fired because of her behaviour and attitutde towards some of the couples, and they were starting to notice. But they told me we can adopt him at the end of the week." Will was speechless. Sami gave Sonny the biggest hug.

"Congratulations. I am so happy and proud of both of you."

"Thank you." All Will could do was pace by the couch and lunged himself towards Sonny when there was free space between him and his mom.

"Can I just say three things?"

"Only three?" Sonny laughed.

"I. Love. You."

"I know. I love you too."

"So, I need to go. I will leave you two alone. EJ is going to need me." They walked her to the door and they said their goodbyes twice and left. Will turned to Sonny and had a look in his eyes. He pushed Sonny against the wall and was in dire need of making him go crazy like he did on their honeymoon.

Two hours later, they laid beside each other and their breathing finally slowed down. Their legs were intertwined and it became a habit that Sonny would kiss the back of Will's hand.

"That was amazing."

"Very."

"Can I just remind you again how much I love you?" Will laughed. Sonny turned on his side and gently caressed Will's cheek.

"I love you too Will."

"Does he have a name by any chance?"

"He does. It's JR."

"I like that."

"So do I." Sonny smiled.

"What's that smile for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well when you said that you had the biggest smile on your face."

"I'm always smiling big." Sonny laughed.

"Tell me."

"Okay. JR is actually short for Jackson Roberts."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Really. And the perfect last name to go with. But before I tell you, there's something that's been bugging me for a while."

"What?" Will shifted his body closer to Sonny.

"Before and after we got married, I wasn't big on change about myself. But if there is one thing that I want to change, is my last name."

"What are you talking about?" Will's eyes grew wide and had random thoughts going through his head.

"How would you like it if I told you that I wanted to change my last name to Kiriakis-Horton instead?" Will was on top of him in seconds. Sonny laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Is that a yes?"

"Stop talking and make love to me."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was routine. They both found their way to stick it out with everyone and they made it easy on themselves. Sonny had woken up that morning with Will's arms wrapped around the middle of his stomach. He left for work early that morning, so that he was able to come home early.

There was one thing that was bothering Will that morning. It didn't really bother him as much as it made him feel overly ecstatic at Sonny's declaration last night. Will made a decision that afternoon and went to Common Grounds with Ari. When Will walked in, Sonny had a huge smile on his face and walked from behind the counter and went to them.

"How are my two favourite people doing?"

"We are doing better, now that we're here." Will looked into his eyes and saw a glint of happiness through his eyes and the smile that was probably painted on his face all day.

"Good. Because I was beginning to worry."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't know what I would do without either of you." Sonny leaned in for two quick kisses before they sat down. Before they got comfortable, Sonny's phone rang and answered.

"Hello.'

"Is this Jackson Kiriakis?" The woman on the other lined answered.

"Speaking." Sonny got up so he didn't have to wake Ari. After a brief five minute phone call, he sat back with Will.

"You will never guess who that was." Sonny beamed happily.

"Who was that?" Will asked. He knew he wasn't that good at guessing.

"That was Social Services. So get up and lets get going."

"What already?"

"Yes. Now come on mister. I'll get Chad to cover for me. Family is more important." Sonny said that with so much eagerness and blissfully.

* * *

A long day it was, but it was definitely worth the wait. Ari and JR were already sleeping and Will was coming home with dinner from Chez Rouge.

Sonny walked into the kitchen after a small nap that he had. He walked towards Will and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I got your favourite."

"Mmm. Right now you're my favourite. You'll always be my favourite." Will laughed and turned around in Sonny's arms. He wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and played with his ear, which was now Will's new favourite. Not only did he love playing with his hair, but he loved playing with his ear.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too." Just as they were about to kiss, the cries started.

"I'll get that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides you had a long day."

"We both did Will." Sonny laughed.

"Yours was longer." Will said as he was already in the other room.

Later in the evening, Arianna Grace was sleeping soundly in her crib while Will and Sonny sat in the living room with their heads touching gently. Will got up to the sound of JR instead of Ari. He went to the nursery room to check up on him. Will was happy with his new family. The love that Sonny has for him and for his daughter, was the best thing for him.

Sonny was in the kitchen finishing off the rest of the dishes. He smiled at the few toys that cluttered the floor. He grabbed them and put them in Arianna's and JR's play thing in the living room.

"He's cranky today." Will said as he went to make her bottle. Sonny laughed gently and held his arms out.

"Maybe he just needs his daddy to make him feel better."

"Maybe." Will watched Sonny as he gently rocked him in his arms. His cries turned into cooing sounds as he watched his with a big smile.

"You are so good with Ari and JR you know that?"

"So are you. Who ever said that we could never make good parents?" Sonny smiled.

"Um.. Nick Fallon."

"Other than him." Will was ready to count off the other people that thought they would never do it. Sonny stopped him abruptly.

"Will, no matter how many of them thought that we could never do it, it does not matter any more. You know why? Because they don't know us the way we know each other. We deserve to do this as much as Gabi and Nick. I don't want to talk about them right now. I don't want to bring back old memories. We got this far together. And we will keep on going no matter what." Sonny had replied before Will could say anything. Will quickly closed his mouth and just smiled. During their talk, JR had quietly yawned and was asleep in Sonny's arm.

"I love you Sonny."


	11. Chapter 11

One day out of the blue, Sonny suggested that they should travel. Will looks at him with his eyes wide. They were lying in bed that morning with Sonny's arms draped around Will and he cuddled up close to him.

"We should travel. The four of us together, having our own adventure." Sonny tried to sound serious without trying to laugh at Will's expression. Will was now wide awake and he jolted up in bed. He looked at Sonny with such intensity that it was hard for Sonny to look away from him.

Sonny couldn't hold his laughter anymore. He gave a small chuckle and stared right back at Will with the same intensity.

"Are you sure?" Will searched his eyes as if he was looking right into his heart. It was a few years ago, when Sonny had asked m the same idea from before. Thinking about it now, and envisioning it, he could see it happening.

Gabi may have not stayed long enough in the relationship that they had going. And it was going great, but there were a few things that had gone wrong and it turned everything around. Now, it's just the two of them and Ari and JR, and it couldn't be better. Sonny's decisions of where he wanted to be and what he wanted to do with the rest of his life, is right in front of him.

No matter what his mom had tried to tell him before about trying to think about his life choices, he never second guess it for one second.

"Yeah. And I don't want to do this with anyone else."

"But what about the coffeehouse and everyone here? What about your parents?"

"What about them? I have never second guessed what we had and still have for once on my life Will. I love you. And besides, we can tell them when were ready. And I have a surprise for you that's waiting."

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"Come on." They both wrestled with each other I the bed, until Will was writhing underneath Sonny's grip. They gasped in between their laughter. Will was trapped underneath Sonny and he leaned forward to him, and Will met him hallway in a kiss. It was short and sweet.

* * *

"Not even one hint?" Will asked about an hour later.

"Nope." Sonny laughed at his way of trying to get him to talk. Ari and JR were up and were already fed. While Sonny was taking care of JR, Will did the same with Ari, and they both went for a walk in the park.

Will thought that it was a great idea for a picnic and packed a basket and grabbed a blanket before they left.

It was mid-August and the leaves were already starting to change from a green colour to an almost red. The leaves were also already falling. Ari and JR were fast asleep with a blanket covering them from the sun.

Will laid lazily under the sun's heat and wearing a pair of sunglasses. Sonny walked back and perched himself on his elbows watching Will. He thought that Will was asleep and grazed his hand lovingly across his cheek.

"I can see you." Will said laughing. He turned his head over to look at Sonny.

"This was a perfect idea." Sonny smiled.

"I know. And spending it with the four of us together is even better."

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny." Sonny leaned in closer and his lips softly grazed Will's. With one hand propped up and resting against his head, his other hand caressed Will's cheek and slowly moved lower to his chin, and lowered to his neck. Will maneuvered them until he was on top and looked into Sonny's eyes before he kissed him again. His sunglasses were already off, and was thrown somewhere. JR woke up, interrupting their sweet moment.

"Someone's up." Will took him in his arms and tried to rock him back to sleep. But then he figured that maybe he was just hungry. At the same time, Ari had woken up.

"Great minds think alike." Sonny laughed. They both spent the rest of the day in the park. Having someone like Will, is the best thing that has ever happened to Sonny. Even though this was the last place he wanted to be, he felt weighed down. As if, he was holding on to Will for certainty and giving him all his love to him. Will does the same for him.

It was a perfect way to spend the day without having to be interrupted from the drama from the rest of the world. It was just the four of them that mattered at the moment. It's them against the world.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few years, were the best ones. JR and Ari are both a year apart from each other. And you could see the resemblance of each other. Their features were almost similar, you couldn't really tell that JR was adopted. The only difference was the eye colour and the colour of their hair. His adoption didn't matter, because he was a part of a family. And he has the two most amazing fathers. No matter what anyone said to him, he was there to defend himself and his parents.

In kindergarten was when it all started. Only three years old and all he could do most of the time was cry. The biggest grade picking on the youngest was always common in schools. Ari was their in seconds to hug him close. She was also there to defend him when he got scared and stuttered when he couldn't find the words to say.

When Will picked them up from school, he instantly saw that there was something wrong. He quickly picked him up as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He sniffled in his dads shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay." After soothing his cries, he fell asleep in his arms. He set him in his booster seat asleep and Ari as well. Will hated the fact this happened. He had a feeling that it was going to happen eventually, but he didn't think that it would happen this early.

While making dinner, he didn't hear the door open. And in seconds, Sonny wrapped in a bear hug from behind. Will stopped what he was doing and leaned in his arms. He hummed in contemptment and the worries from that day vanished.

"Something smells good."

"Your favourite."

"Awe. What I do to deserve you?"

"You never stopped loving me. That's what."

"And I never will." Will turned in his arms and gave him a sweet kiss. It was about to deepen, but Will stopped Sonny.

"What's wrong?" He asked with worry. Will told him everything. Sonny gave him another hug and went to go see his champ before dinner was ready. The minute JR woke up and saw him, he jumped into Sonny's arms, and Sonny soothed his cries. He rubbed small circles against the small of his back. Sonny pulled out a small teddy bear that he had given him for his birthday. It was one of his favourites. He hugged it close to him, and his small tears disappeared.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too. Come here." While holding on to the bear, Sonny carried him down to the kitchen where dinner was almost ready. Ari was sitting in her place when they came down. She bounded her way into Sonny's arms when he set JR down in his seat.

"And how are you doing missy?"

"I'm good."

"And apparently very ticklish." He said as he tickled her stomach and she couldn't stop laughing. In seconds, JR was receiving the same treatment. After five minutes of tickle torture in the living room, Sonny got them up and back to the kitchen where dinner was at the table.

It was their smiles and laughter that made the room alive. Will was glad that JR had forgotten about the day. He looked over at Sonny who couldn't stop making faces and laughing. It's times like these that Will could wish for time to stop for them. And other times, he would relax and contemplate how they had gotten this far.

Will sometimes did wonder why Sonny chose him out of everybody else. Why he turned down invitations from Brian and Brent. But, it comes clear to him that Sonny doesn't want that kind of thing. That kind of life where sometimes you feel lost. Whether it be in that certain relationship and not having any care for anything or anyone.

Sonny sat beside Will as they watched JR and Ari fall asleep in front of the tv with their toys.

"I will never get tired of these two and you." Sonny whispered.

"No? Not even when they fight with each other or have a tantrum?"

"No. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love of them too much. And I will never get tired of you because I love you more than anything." He held on to Will's hand and kissed it as he looked into his eyes. "You're my home. And there is no place I would rather be than with the three most amazing people in the world that I love the most."

"I love you too Sonny. So much. You're my home too. And we have two adorable kids."

"Yes we do." Will leaned onto Sonny's shoulder and he kissed his forehead. They broke a part for a few minutes and they each grabbed the other and set them in their cribs in the room right across from them. They soon, were under the covers in no time.

"The best day of my life was when I met you. I fell in love with you. I am so glad I waited for you. I love you so much."

"I love you too so much." They fell asleep with Sonny's arm wrapped around Will. They chased their way and found each other in their dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Being in each others arms mattered the most. There was the morning kisses that said you are the only one in my life that made everything matter to me, and made everything right. Sonny made everything right in Will's life. He was there when he needed him and always gave him a shoulder to cry on. He is his anchor and much more.

Then there was the afternoon kisses that said I'm happy to see you and to look in your eyes to say that I love you all over again. Whenever Will had a rough day, Sonny was there to calm his nerves. Or he would meet up with Sonny at the coffeehouse and sit there and stare lovingly in his eyes.

The evening and night kisses meant a lot more. It meant that Sonny will always love him with all his heart and take care of him. Mostly just taking care of each other no matter what obstacles they overcome.

The other ones that also mattered, are the kisses for both Ari and JR. Will knew he couldn't stand to be without them in his life and he couldn't imagine his life without them and Sonny. They both felt the same way no matter what they were thinking. No matter how far apart they are, their minds always go back to the other. And thinking about the special moments that they've shared and will share forever.

* * *

That evening Sonny came home fifteen minutes late and heard grumbling in the kitchen.

"Finally." Will sighed as soon as he came in. "Your late."

"I know. I'm sorry babe. It's just that the orders were taking so long and I had a hard time with a few customers." Sonny said and leaned in for a small kiss.

"I'm sorry Sonny. Next time let me know, so you don't miss dinner."

"I am soo sorry Will. I will make it up to you I promise." Sonny moved to wrap his arms around his waist.

"I know. But I'm not the only one who needs it." Sonny sighed heavily and bit his lower lip.

"Crap. I'm gonna go see them."

"Their sleeping right now. How about tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'm just gonna check on them first." Will smiled and gave a gentle peck on the cheek.

"Hurry up then. Because someone owes me a little explanation tonight."

"And that's not the only thing I owe you." Sonny winked and walked off leaving Will with an open mind. He closed his eyes for a minute before he went upstairs to check on them.

They both shared a room for the time being. Both Ari and JR are inseparable for the past few years. No matter what the other she did, he would do it, and vice versa. They took care of each other when they needed it. But the best care that they could ever have was from Will and Sonny.

They are their heroes, their everything, their protectors, and most of all their fathers. Ari and JR loved them so much that it was hard to know what it would e like without them. Even though JR was adopted, they are the first people that he thought of right away as his fathers.

He never understood why his parents gave him up when he was just a baby. Maybe they were too young, maybe not. The first couple that adopted him wasn't the right one. At first, they treated him with kindness but somewhere along the road something went wrong. Let's just say that some things are better left unsaid.

After he was brought back, that was when Will and Sonny came along. A few months before he started to adjust, he was feeling relieved. You don't expect to warm up to a couple in an instant after what happened. As a baby, you don't really understand everything around you. But, somehow it was fate that brought them to him.

Sonny opened the door slightly, not to bring in any light. He moved to Ari's bed first and watched her sleeping like an angel.

"daddy?" She whispered.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping?"

"No. I was waiting for you to come home to see me."

"I'm here baby girl. Try and sleep."

"Okay. One more thing?"

"What's that?"

"I love you, you're the best in the whole wide world just like daddy. And I love you both times infinity." That brought small tears to Sonny's eyes.

"And we love you both the same way." He gave her a goodnight kiss and was about to leave when he heard noise coming from JR too. He knew he wanted the same thing. Sonny grinned and held him in his arms and gently rocked him to sleep.

"I love you both so much." Sonny whispered. With all my heart, he thought. He put JR back to sleep and soon enough, they were fast asleep. Sonny hiccuped a small sigh and left the room. He left the door slightly ajar and walked back to their room.

"Everything okay?" Will asked.

"Everything is perfect." Sonny grinned and crawled up to Will. He giggled and set his iPhone and book on the night stand.

"What were you reading?"

"Just a book."

"I know that smarty pants. What's it about?"

"It's not a kid book by the way if that's what you're thinking. It's about a couple finding their happily ever after."

"Really? You sure about that?" Sonny found his way on top of Will, and touched his forehead with his.

"Yes I am."

"Good. Because I know that I found mine."

"We both did. We found each other and the place we both belong."

"The perfect place as best friends, fathers and as partners for life." Sonny kissed Will with every part of him. Life as they both know is perfect. The four of them together.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Will happened to be up before Sonny. Will was ever rarely up before Sonny. He walked into the kitchen as something crossed his mind which brought a smile.

Sonny woke up as he felt a soft gentle kiss on his shoulder. He hummed with content before he turned around.

"Morning." Will said. Sonny smiled up at him and wrapped his arm around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute until they found themselves out of breath.

"Morning to you too." He raised himself up in bed just as Will leaned over to the side with a tray.

"How about some breakfast in bed?" Will smiled. It was definitely one of the best mornings that either of them had woken up to.

After their goodbye kiss and sending the kids to school, Will had the day off. He spent most of the day relaxing. There wasn't really much of a mess since Sonny had cleaned yesterday. It almost looked like there was nothing. Sonny is the kind of person that likes everything clean. Will, on the other hand, would make a small mess and he considered the place to be clean.

Even if it was the tiniest thing, Sonny would still get it done. Will smiled at the thought of last night when their room was clean. But when Sonny had gone to the closet to grab something, let's just say some things are better left unsaid at the moment. At least they both got what they deserved last night. Will smiled bigger at the thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a moving truck in the next house over. He thought that he would go there in the afternoon to welcome them and help them out if they needed it.

Two hours later, Will woke up relaxed from a nap on the couch. He walked back towards the window and figured that he would see the new neighbours, seeing the truck was gone. He grabbed both a t shirt and a pair of sweats that he felt comfortable in and walked out.

Will rang the doorbell once and heard footsteps scampering in different directions. He didn't notice that there was someone at the window watching him.

When the door opened, he was shocked to see the one person who never thought he would see in a while.

"Mom?"

"Will? Oh my god. I'm so glad to see you." She grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Me too. How... When did you guys get here?"

"We got here a few hours ago. We didn't think that you would be here. Where's Sonny? Where's Ari and JR? You look great. How is everything going." His mom was throwing so many questions at him. She showed him in and they sat down.

"Everything is great. We're doing great. I couldn't be any happier."

"I can tell." She laughed and smiled at him. Whenever he told her about the kids and Sonny, his eyes would instantly sparkle with happiness. They talked for about fifteen minutes when Johnny, Sydney, and Allie came into the living room. They all ran straight towards him and bombarded him with questions.

Will couldn't be any happier than to see his mom and the kids. It actually brought a few tears in his eyes.

"William!" He looked up to see EJ and gave him a smile. He stood up ready to give a handshake, when EJ pulled him in for a hug instead.

"Good to see you." EJ replied.

"Good to see you too." Will quipped with a nod.

"So, Will, would you like to tell us about this wonderful neighbourhood?"

"Of course. Well there is this one neighbour. Lives right next door and has the most amazing kids and a perfect amazing partner I might add." They all knew that he was talking about him and Sonny. Sami playfully swatted his arm. Will just held his arms in surrender and laughed.

"Oh you. So when am I going to see my beautiful grand kids?"

"In about four hours. They're in school. Do you need help with anything?"

"Thank you for the offer William, but we are good for now. If we need any assistance we will let you know. How about a cup of tea?" EJ came in.

"I'd love that." Will spent nearly the whole day at their new house. Happy was a word that Will couldn't describe how he felt. He knew that Sonny was coming home early, so he could pick up the kids.

"I'm so happy you're here mom."

"Me too." He hugged her once again. And hugged his brother and sisters.

"If you need anything, let us know. We are at your service." Will laughed at his remark.

"We'll let you know." Will walked across their lawn and noticed that Sonny was home already. He was in the kitchen starting dinner. Will walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist while giving him light butterfly kisses on his neck and down his shoulders.

"Where were you?" Sonny tried talking.

"Next door. Oh, you will never guess who our new neighbours are." Will stopped with his ministrations and Sonny turned in his arms, with everything forgotten.

"Who?"

"My mom."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. And we can help them out when they need it."

"I'm happy for you Will."

"Me too. Oh and uh, they would have to help us out too. Especially with Ari and JR. And maybe we can spend a night or maybe two for ourselves." Will replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'd like that." They leaned in for a sweet gentle kiss. A small cry was heard and Will went to see. Carrying them both downstairs, he let them watch some tv before dinner. Will helped Sonny with dinner and set the table as well. They made conversation while eating JR being the loudest, flinging half of his food across the table, to try and get everyone's attention. Which all turned into a small food fight. They laughed their way into the tub, splashing Sonny. When he couldn't do it, Will came to the rescue but he was being splashed as well.

After a long time of trying to get them to sleep, it took them nearly ten minutes. Sonny sat next to them reading them a story until they fell asleep. He kissed them goodnight and went back to Will.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world." Sonny smiled. Will just grinned at him.

"So am I." They got under the covers and held onto each other.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my god. Sonny." Sami almost shouted and hugged him.

"It's been a while. When did you guys get here?"

"We got here yesterday. I didn't know that you guys would be here. But I'm happy. Now that we're neighbours."

"Me too." Sonny came along with Will to see his mom that morning. And boy, what a morning it was. The house became a mess in seconds, as the kids began playing with the toys.

"These two are adorable. They look like you each day Will."

"Thanks mom. But I won't take all the credit."

"They look like both of you. I'm so proud of you." Sami was close to crying when Ari looked up at her.

"Why you crying grandma?"

"Because, I am very happy."

"We more than happy too. Love you lots." She puts down whatever she was doing and went up to her and hugged her. They were surprised at her reaction.

* * *

"Papa still can't catch me." Ari ran around the room with Sonny right behind her. Sonny finally caught up to her and held her by her legs as she dangled upside down laughing.

"Hey Will, what do you think we should do with this one?"

"I think we should put them with the fish." Will came in as he was holding his sister the same way.

"No daddy." She screamed out playfully. Johnny and Allie caught up to them and playfully wrestled with each other on the floor. Johnny was in fits of giggles as Allie began tickling him. Will sat Sydney down as he went to get JR who wanted to be held.

"Hey you." Will cradled him in his arms. He had the biggest smile. Will could swear that he saw Sonny in his smile.

"Tickles for Sonny." Will heard one of his sisters shout. When he walked back into the living room, they were all on top of Sonny.

"Will, I need your help." He gasped.

"Sorry. But my hands are full." Will gave in as he laughed at Sonny trying to grab for air.

"Can't breathe." Finally, Sonny gained the upper hand as he began tickling Ari, then Sydney and the rest of them.

"Okay kids, that's enough for now." It took them about five minutes to finally stop. They were all gasping heavily. Sonny leaned against the couch and watched as Will was playing peek-a-boo with JR. He smiled remembering when they did that with Ari when she was just a baby. They still do that. It was out of habit that they would do that each time.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Sonny had the day off. Sami and EJ had given them the kids to look after as they each went job hunting. Sonny never took Saturdays off, but now he felt the need to do it. Spending the weekend with his family is more important.

Every now and then, he would check up on the coffeehouse in Salem. It was doing great and everything was a hit. Especially at the other side of town where they also expanded. The new Common Grounds in almost every place they expanded, is a bigger competition for others. Most people were actually beginning to get their coffee from them instead.

Sonny felt like he was in cloud nine. On certain occasions, he would sit back and contemplate at where he's at. And there is nothing that he would ever change.

"_Being with you is the best thing ever. No other relationship that I have been in, could ever give me what you give me. And we gave each other the best thing. We have Arianna Grace in our lives. Like I said before, what's mine is yours and what's yous is mine. For the rest of the days of our lives, you have my heart, and I have yours."_

Sonny thought to that day after Will had proposed to him. They were both on their knees staring intently at each other and from time to time, their gaze would fall on the others lips. They couldn't stop the smiles that they had for each other.

"So, what does everybody want for dinner?" Will asked. And he knew it was a mistake on his part.

"I want chicken."

"I want spaghetti." They were all shouting out random things.

"How about fish?" He looked at them smiling and they all gave a weird look.

"I have an idea. How about some grilled chicken breast and a salad. And after dinner we can go shopping and find snacks and eat them while we watch a movie." His ideas were always the best. They all agreed by shouting out at once.

"YES."

"You have no idea how much I love you right now."

"I think I do." They leaned in for a sweet kiss that lingered for a few minutes.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will."

Sonny started out on the chicken breast while Will started on the salad. They gave each of them a colouring book and pens and markers to draw with.

About an hour later, Will announced that dinner was ready and they raced each other. JR was up in his seat already, and ready to be fed. The chicken was cut into small pieces for them. They each talked about school and that they couldn't wait until school was done. Which was for a while.

They all chose the food they wanted as they went shopping. Will would occasionally sneak a healthy snack in the cart. There wasn't much considering.

"Uh, Will, it looks like half the store is in that cart." Sonny whispered.

"I know." Sonny explained to them that they can always come back and that the food is not going anywhere. They all whined, but eventually gave in. However, Will's food choices remained in the cart.

* * *

After they had settled down from all the chocolate, and the popcorn they had while watching the movie, they fell asleep. From being the cleanest, spotless house in the morning, it turned into a jungle of a mess.

As Will was cleaning up the rec room, he noticed the fruits and vegetables were left untouched. He just smiled and shook his head. He grabbed Ari carefully in his arms and put her to bed. He walked up to Sonny as he cradled JR in his arms.

"They looked like they had a lot of fun today."

"I know. I did too. And I know you did."

"You know it."

"I'm gonna check on my sisters and brother."

"Okay. I will be down in a minute."

"Okay." He kisses his cheek and went downstairs. Allie woke up before them and saw Will coming close to them.

"Hey, you're up."

"Yeah. Will?"

"What's up?"

"I really missed you. And I'm happy that we're here. Can we do this everyday?"

"We're neighbours right? We can do this any day." She smiled big and went up to him to hug him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Finally, an hour later, Sami and EJ came. Sydney and Johnny were still asleep, but they woke up ten minutes later when they heard voices. They were ready to go home, but they wanted to stay.

"How did everything go?" Sami asked happily.

"Everything went great. Tomorrow is your day to have our kids by the way. We let you have the whole day." Will smirked.

"Will Horton." His mom scolded.

"That's Will Kiriakis-Horton to you." She playfully slapped his arm. The kids stood beside them ready with their coats on.

"Thank you again for everything."

"Of course. Anytime." The five of them walked the few steps next door.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Just something that I have planned for us."

"Care to tell me?"

"Nope. That's why it's called a secret." Will walked off upstairs laughing. Sonny quickly followed him.


End file.
